Fifty Shades Of Blinny
by TheRottenJas
Summary: A series of short stories all centered between Blaise and Ginny. Written for the Fifty Shades Of Challenge. Currently: Blaise had quite the outfit on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, it's not that good. I'll admit it but I had no idea how to start this out. I hope you enjoy this still. The others will be much better! Please Follow/Favorite and Review! Love you all!**

**Written for the Fifty Shades of ... Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't. That's all you have to know.**

"I'm so bored! I wish something interesting can happen today," whined Ginny Weasley as she lay on the grass by the Black Lake.

"Plenty of interesting stuff happening around. You just have to find it," replied Hermione from where she was reading.

Ginny pouted at her friend. Hermione always had her head stuck in a book and she never really relaxed much. Ginny's eyes widened as she had an idea the grin slowly forming on her face. "You need a makeover!"

She could see Hermione's surprise as she lifted her head, "What?"

"A makeover!" said Ginny fully sitting up, "Don't worry! I'll do the work!"

"No," Hermione said hastily.

"Please!" whined Ginny, "I've found my excitement!"

Hermione sighed then reluctantly agreed. Ginny dragged her to the common room squealing. as she talked off the brunette's ears off. Once Ginny had her materials in front of her she wasted no hesitation. Immediately, she began to work, After, a long 10 minutes she stood back and admired her work.

"Pretty good!" said Ginny, "Hmm, could be better."

"I'm sorry I'm not pretty," Hermione sarcastically spoke.

Ginny frowned, "Of course you're pretty. It's my technique that could have been better. But now for the real fun!"

"Fun?" echoed Hermione anxious.

"Yup!" said the red-haired vixen before dragging Hermione out to the Great Hall. It was nearly lunch time.

"I'm not going anywhere with this face!" protested the stubborn Gryffindor.

Ginny just laughed as the entire hall seemed to stare at Hermione. She quickly sat down as her friend blushed. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Weaslette," said none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Yes?" she lifted her eyebrow.

He leaned in whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, I think you still look better with or without makeup."

She covered her ear blushing the same color as her hair, "You're an idiot, Zabini."

"Maybe," he said walking away then he turned and grinned, "For you!"

She swatted his arm as he laughed. Zabini always knew how to push her buttons. But that didn't stop her from pushing him back.

With a loud voice she screamed, "Last night was good, Zabini, but I always thought you'd be better in bed!"

She laughed as she watched him stumble then look at her incredulously before blushing. She winked at him as she took a bite out of her apple. Yes, she knew exactly how to deal Blaise.


	2. Thread

**Thread**

* * *

Blaise ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the beauty in front of him. She was walking with Granger toward the Gryffindor common room so soon they would cross paths. He began fingering the loose thread of his sweater that had been bugging him all day. It wouldn't come out, no matter how much he pulled.

"Hey, Ginny," he began, catching her attention.

The witch turned around smiling. "Hey, Blaise."

Damn, this was harder than he thought. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" she asked. Hermione gave Blaise a curious look before subtly leaving them alone.

"Swell," he answered. What was he? 30 years old? "So Ginny, I was wondering…"

"Yeah," she prompted, a faint smile on her face. Her bright brown inquisitive eyes seemed to stare right through his soul.

"I was wondering…" he said once more, tugging much harder at the thread now. "Do you want to go out, with me, to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny beamed and nodded. "I thought you'd never asked. I'd love to go with you, Blaise."

Blaise gave her a smile full of relief. As soon as she left, he fist pumped the air. He walked towards the Great Hall; his smile as wide as the Cheshire's Cat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Blaise?" asked Draco, who was already at their table. He looked curiously at Blaise who sat in the table just smiling.

Blaise smiled and shook his head. With one hard tug, the thread came loose.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Forget

**Forget**

* * *

"Hey, Draco, what do you think of that girl over there?" Blaise Zabini asked his best mate.

Draco stared vacantly at the girl, and shrugged. "I don't know. She's not attractive."

"Really?" Blaise asked, focusing more on the girl. She was standing in line waiting to be sorted. She had gingery, red hair with peircering green eyes. "I think she's cute."

Draco looked doubtfully at Blaise. "She's a red-head."

"So?" Blaise asked.

"She's a Weasley."

"Not all red-heads are automatically Weasley's," Blaise fired back.

"No, I met her in Diagon Alley," Draco replied, looking more curiously st the girl. "She's Potter's number 1 fan."

Blaise sighed and looked away. "Pity."

"You should be glad," Draco commented.

Blaise watched as the new students were sorted with mild interest. He perked up when she was next in line.

"Weasley, Ginerva!"

Blaise frowned as the girl tentatively made her way to the sorting hat. In a few moments, she was declared a Gryffindor. She eagerly made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Granger making fawn eyes all over Potter.

"Believe me now?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded and contemplated what Draco had said. Ginerva was a Weasley, a blood traitor, and a Gryffindor. It would be best for him to forget her. Nothing good came from girls like that.

He turned his attention back to the feast in front of him, temporarily taking Ginny out of his mind.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Daft

**A/N: Whoa, how long have I not updated this? OOPS! I'm so very sorry! Actually, to be truthfully honest I was going to write a Dramione based on this, yes I know I should be ashamed of myself, but I remembered of Blinny so I choose to do this instead! Dramione is of course incorporated a tad bit in this. *looks away guiltily* But here it is! **

**Written For:**

**Ship Name Competition: Flames of Mystery: Blaise and Ginny**

**(Siriously? How cool is their official ship name?)**

**'Can you do it?' Extravaganza Challenge: Prompt: Rivals**

**Occasion a Day Comp.: Emma M Nutt Day:Muggle AU!**

**Word count: 578**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. *crys in a corner***

* * *

"Are you daft?" Ginny Weasley asked, looking at her co-worker in disbelief. "Why on earth would I go on a date with you?"

"Because I'm a nice guy?" Blaise Zabini, her rival and co-worker, said. "Don't forget I'm hot, too."

Ginny shook her head, crossing her arms. "No way. A ´nice guy´ does not steal a deal from me! Especially one's who are planning to ask me out! Please tell me you can see why I can't go out with you."

"Ginny love, work is different matter altogether," Blaise said, shrugging. He grinned as he put an arm around her. "I'm talking about Chemistry here."

Ginny smiled sickly sweet then stomped on his foot. "Sorry, I flunked Chemistry."

She pushed him away and walked off angrily. Blaise laughed and called after her 'Call me!'.

"She's never going to like you like that," commented Draco Malfoy, his best mate, who witnessed the entire fiasco. He looked at Blaise with pity and humor. "It's a lost cause really."

Blaise scowled at him then brightened up. "If I recall correctly, I told you the exact same thing with Hermione. And look how that turned out."

"My relationship with Hermione is an entirely different matter," Draco said, trying to hide his growing blush.

"How is your son, Scorpius?" Blaise asked, grinning. "Well, I presume?"

"Scorpius is fine."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to score a date," Blaise said before strutting away.

He managed to find Ginny chatting to Hermione in the break room. He fixed his hair before approaching her.

"Ginny love, and Hermione! Hello!" Blaise dramatically bowed. "It's also a pleasure to see two lovely ladies."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pleasure to see you too, Blaise."

"Get lost, Zabini," Ginny responded, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah, the sweet sound of your voice thrills me, Ginny," he said, winking at her. "And I think you've almost lost all the baby weight Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "On second thought, get lost Zabini."

He laughed, pulling a chair to sit with them. "Only joking."

"What do you want Blaise?" Ginny asked, seeing as he made no movement to move any time soon.

"You," Blaise winked suggestively.

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. Hermione coughed wildly, trying to make the water she was drinking go down.

"What's going on here?" asked the Chief Boss, Percy Weasley. He shook his head as soon as Blaise opened his mouth. "No, I don't want to know. I came here to tell Miss Weasley the deal she's been working with Mr. Longbottom went through. Congratulations. Good day."

Ginny grinned. "Yes! I knew he was breaking down!"

Blaise watched Percy's retreating figure in confusion. "Wait, hold on. Mr. Longbottom was my client?"

Ginny smirked. "He _was_before I stole him, of course."

Blaise looked at Ginny in disbelief. "_You_stole _my_client?"

She nodded. "After you stole Miss Abbott, I did."

"How could you, Ginny love?" Blaise asked, looking wounded.

She smirked as she stood up. "Work is a totally different ,matter."

He stood flabbergasted at she sashayed away. "Ginny!"

"Oh," she said, turning back to look at him. "Since we're even, I guess I'm free Friday after work."

Blaise's confused expression stayed in place before he grinned wolfishly. He clambered onto the table making a huge spectacle. "I knew you liked me! I knew it!"

Draco, who had just walked in, sighed at Blaise's dramatics. "Mate, you look ridiculous. And please, would you get off the table?"


	5. Big Deal

**A/N: So, I've updated again! Yay!**

**Written For:**

**The Restricted Collection: No sentences longer than 10 words**

**Potions Class Comp: Deflating Draught- Write about a conflict or fight that is not as dramatic/important as it seems to the persons involved**

**Word count: 433**

* * *

"You did not!" Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"What if I did?" Blaise asked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I can't believe it! He's going to kill me! And I mean kill me!" She paced around his dorm frantically.

"I don't think so. You're exaggerating, love."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Blaise. "I will murder you before they kill me!"

Blaise chuckled. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because we were supposed to do it together!" Ginny huffed at his ignorance. "Don't you know anything?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Apparently not."

Ginny sighed. "Okay. I guess it's alright."

Blaise grinned. "What's the big deal, anyway?"

"It's a Weasley thing," she said as if that explained everything.

"A Weasley thing?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's crazy how overprotective they can be. How come he didn't punch you?"

"We were in class. " Blaise laughed engulfing her in a giant bear hug. "You're adorable."

She blushed, turning her head to meet his gaze. "You flirt."

He smirked. "I'm allowed to. You're my girlfriend."

She grinned and they leaned forward almost kiss-

"You!" cried Ron Weasley bursting into Blaise's dorm. He was followed by a very angry pair of twins.

"Defiling-" started Fred.

"-our sister!" finished George.

"You!" spurted Ron, face as bright as a tomato.

Blaise looked shocked. For a moment, scared. Only a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking Ginny back!" exclaimed Ron.

"Didn't even bother-"

"-to tell us!" George shook his head. Fred's lips curled up in disgust.

"How did you get in here?" Blaise asked. "What about the password?"

"Malfoy told us," spat Ron.

Blaise groaned. Draco? "Seriously?"

Ron nodded. "He seemed amused, actually."

Blaise laughed. Of course, Draco would. Actually Blaise was surprised not to see him here. If on command Draco sauntered in.

"Blaise, how's it going?" Draco smirked.

"Fun," Blaise responded unusually cheerfully.

Draco chuckled. "Hello, Weaselette."

Ginny frowned. "Ferret."

"WHY?" yelled Ron, looking at them in revulsion.

"We're in love, that's why." Blaise raised an eyebrow at Ginny's statement. How were her brother's going to react to that? He was officially a dead man.

Fred and George eye's widened in horror. Ron looked like a hundred spiders were on him. Draco snickered loudly. Then something unexpected happened. Ron Weasley fainted.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, jumping down to him.

Fred and George howled with laughter at his state. Draco looked as if Christmas had come early. Blaise tried to stifle his laugher from Ginny. She was glaring at them all.

"Wha-?" asked Ron as he stood up.

"There's never a dull moment with your family," Blaise commented.

Ginny grinned as she fanned Ron. "Nope."


	6. Interesting Choice of Outfit

**A/N: **Wow! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while! I'll try to write more for this pairing!

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - [dialogue] "That sounds about right.", [word] Wings

**Ultimate Battle Competition 2: **Single Accessory

**W.C: **237

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Ginny couldn't quite believe her eyes as her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, strutted into the Great Hall with his head held high in the air. Blaise walked all the way to Gryffindor table and sat down cheerfully in front of Ginny, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy. He winked lavishly at Ginny and placed his arm around her. Ginny glanced at Hermione whose eyes were open in disbelief to Draco who barely held in his laughter. Actually his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and a giant smirk crowned his face.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked wearily, giving her boyfriend a one-over. She looked at his bare, hairy legs which were stood out against the white flimsy dress he was currently wearing. She pursed her lips when his giant wings fluttered a bit. His wings were probably charmed, she thought. "Are you supposed to be an Angel? A _woman _Angel?"

Blaise looked down at his bold outfit choice. "That sounds about right."

Ginny resisted the urge to smack him across the head. "Sorry. I meant, of course, _why_?"

"I lost a bet," Blaise replied, grabbing a pastry. He chewed on it happily and grinned at Ginny's blank expression. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled softly. Well, this part of Blaise's outlandish personality made her fall for him. She grinned grabbing a muffin for herself. "Well, it looks great on you, love. Pulled it off better than I ever could."


End file.
